originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Braxxian Empire
"Upgrade the body, upgrade the soul." - A Braxxian proverb. The Braxxian Empire is one of the two main antagonist races in Jaredthefox92's collaboration series, Evolution Wars. They are a race of cybernetic humans who believe evolution must be one made by their advancements cybernetic technology. They hail from the planet Braxxus and were once refugees from the Igarrian Empire under the tyrannical rule of king Laigus “The Eradicator” who once ruled the planets Ruria and Braxxus with an iron fist before being dethroned a millennia ago. As such, the Braxxians have a natural hatred to their former Igarrian brethren and seek revenge for their ancestors past transgressions. The Braxxians planned to accomplish this by “upgrading” themselves with cybernetics and going on a crusade across the galaxy. One interesting aspect about the cybernetic Braxxians is how they still yearn to retain their humanity, even while defying it with their own creations. Citizens and soldiers under the empire have to mandatory “upgrade”, yet they leave the central nervous system of they converted cyborg mostly unaltered. They believe you are allowed to retain what you are mentally and emotionally, as long as you are loyal to the empire. Yet if you are condemned for crimes you can be subject to lobotomization. The empire is led by a group known as the Administration. They are a council with members hailing from all corners of the empire. The head of the Administration is the Founders. They are the top hierarchical members, some even dating from the rule of Laigus himself. Although this may seem democratic, many of the members have become corrupt over the years and have set about maintaining their own political power for their own interests, rather than the good of the empire. Recently the belief of “cybernism” has spread throughout the political parties and military within the empire. This ideology of spreading the belief of a unified cybernetic Braxxian galaxy is spurred by their cultural beliefs and animosity to the “fleshful”. Now the Braxxian Empire seeks to unify the galaxy under their banner, and bring about a mass upgrade to the galaxy’s other inhabitants, willing or not. The Braxxian military is not to be taken lightly. They possess a vast and often more technologically superior force then many of their opponents. The Braxxian space navy is feared throughout the galaxy for its vast fleets and liberal use of orbital weaponry and heavy guns. Yet it is the Braxxian ground forces that drive fear into the hearts of the enemies of the empire. The Braxxians rely on their augmentation and their technology to produce a variety of effects on the battlefield. As much as their resources as spent into technological development, (mostly for military use,) they have a substantial amount of equipment and a variety of weaponry at their disposal. In battle Braxxians can be as cold as their metal exo-bodies appear. Each Braxxian has become accustomed to using their individual augmentations and as such have mastered many aspects of their specific weaponry. Despite their careless appearance, many Braxxian soldiers are fiercely loyal to their empire and may even have self detonation devices on their bodies to prevent capture, or take their foes down with them in case of a hopeless battle. Culture Braxxians are a mixture of socialistic cyborgs looking to create the perfect universe by forcing every other race they meet to become cybernetically augmented in order to create their utopian concept of "cybernism". However Braxxians ironically value individual freedom, (as long as it doesn't defy the state's protocols and regulations,) as well as individualism via the ability to personally augment themselves to suit their specific needs.Braxxians are known to be heavy consumerists and thus are reliant on the acquisition of new resources and luxury items, as well as the latest in technologies in order to please their desires. Once one is assimilated into the empire and "upgraded" via cybernetic implants the individual can enjoy the benefits of not only the enhanced capabilities of his/her own newly augmented parts, but also you are allowed an astonishingly amount of personal freedom to purchase and augment yourself provided said individual doesn't create any transgressions that the Administration might frown upon. Ironiaclly Braxxians forgoe a hive mind concept, (excluding the hefty amount of state propaganda promoting the concept of unification amongst the empire's citizens) and thus refrain from tampering with the sentient capabilities of those who are augmented. Lobotmization is only reserved for criminals who the Administration deems deserving of such a fate. Physiology Braxxians are known for their cybernetic bodies and mechanical outward appearances. While coming in a variety of shapes and sizes one thing is certain, all Braxxians have at least one or two cybernetic implants or outward augmentations. Inwardly though most Braxxians have descended from the Igarrians and thus the majority of ruling Braxxians in the Administration and the population are either human or humanoid under their cybernetic bodies, however many citizens are also assimilated, (or conquered and converted) races and species that have been augmented and accepted in citizenship as well. Civilians are allowed to forgo choosing a standardize class, but once they're called upon to serve their mandatory service duty in the Braxxian military their augmentations are customized to be one of the several Braxxian military classes until their tour of duty or civil duty is over with at which point their allowed to receive their former implants back and return to their freedom of customization once more. Technology Braxxians are known to the most advanced in technology out of the main factions in Evoution Wars and defiantly show it. They enjoy this technological superiority as a distinct advantage and utilize it against their foes in battle. Not only do the Braxxians posses the latest in cybernetics and a variety of deadly and efficient weaponry, but they posses the largest and most advanced space navy. From squadron after squadron of fast and deadly fighter craft to entire fleets of space vessels capable of easily reducing life on entire planets to in moments the Braxxian fleet is one that is feared and respected by all. Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Factions